Estel
by aicchan
Summary: My First fic in this Fandom. AragonLegolas. Be Kind XD


"Dia… sudah mati. Jatuh dari tebing itu"

Legolas memandang jijik pada Orc yang terkapar sekarat di tanah. Elf berambut panjang itu mencengkram kerah pakaian si Orc, "Kau bohong."

Orc itu hanya tertawa serak dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Saat itu Legolas baru menyadari kalau di tangan orc itu ada sebuah benda yang sagat dia kenal. Legolas mengambil benda itu dan mengenalinya sebagai sebuah kalung berliontin yang merupakan hadiah perpisahan dari Lady Arwen saat Aragorn memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rivendell.

Seketika Legolas melangkah menuju ke tepian tebing yang ternyata adalah jurang curam dengan anak sungai yang berarus deras mengalir di dasarnya…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**The Lord Of The Rings**_J. R. R. Tolkien

_**Estel**__ © aicchan_

_**Aragorn x Legolas**_

_(Contain manXman action. Not your favorite thing? Get out from here.)_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Satu jam? Satu hari? Bagi Legolas, semua tak ada artinya lagi. Untuk apa dia berjalan sampai ke Helm's Deep ini kalau Aragorn tak ada bersamanya? Untuk apa dia terus menatap ufuk timur yang mulai tampak terang. Pagi telah datang namun belum ada kepastian apakah Aragorn akan kembali… atau tidak.

"Aragorn… aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Aku tahu itu." Gumamnya setengah berharap angin akan membawa suaranya pada pria yang menempati posisi istimewa dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih menunggunya?"

Legolas berbalik dan menemukan sosok seorang Dwarft bernama Gimli. Salah satu rekan seperjalanannya dari Rivendall. Meski ras Elf dan Dwarf tidak begitu akur sejak jaman pendahulu mereka, bagi Legolas, Gimli adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa dia percaya.

"Dia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin itu."

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dalam dirinya, Legolas menyibukkan diri membantu para warga Rohan yang tampak ketakutan. Tak heran, ancaman perang nyata di depan sana. Bahkan Legolas tak bisa mengacuhkan kecemasan yang menggelayuti batinnya.

Mata Legolas menyapu ke seluruh penjuru benteng kebanggaan Rohan itu. Para warga bersiap untuk diungsikan ke dalam gua, sementara para prajurit menempa senjata mereka, mempersiapkan baju rantai, perisai dan segala macam jenis perlengkapan perang. Legolas mengerjakan apa saja yang tersedia hanya demi mematikan sejenak inderanya yang tak henti memikirkan nasib Aragorn.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk kegiatan dalam benteng Helm's Deep, telinga Legolas menangkap suara derap kuda yang berasal dari luar benteng. Hanya satu… hanya satu kuda saja… berarti… itu Aragorn. Legolas keluar dari dalam benteng dan menunggu di depan ruangan Raja. Dia bisa melihat Aragorn dikerumuni oleh para prajurit yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan takjub, jelas, minim sekali kemungkinan seorang manusia untuk bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari tebing setinggi itu dan terseret arus yang deras. Tapi Legolas selalu tahu kalau Aragorn selalu lebih dari sekedar manusia biasa.

Legolas menunggu sampai Aragorn menaiki tangga batu menuju ke tempatnya berada. Bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti hatinya semenjak tadi kini telah hilang tanpa bekas, dan seulas senyum muncul di wajah tampan Legolas.

"_Le abdollen."_ Ujar Legolas dalam bahasa kaumnya. Dia memandang sosok Aragorn dengan teliti, "Dan kau tampak berantakan."

Aragorn balas memandang sosok Elf yang tampak bagai lukisan hidup di tengah fana manusia yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sosok indah yang membutakan mata Aragorn dari mahkluk lain di dunia ini. Lalu Aragorn balik tersenyum pada Legolas dan meraih Elf itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka saling berpelukan seolah telah berbulan lamanya tak saling sua.

Saat pelukan singkat itu berakhir, Legolas mengeluarkan kalung yang dia simpan, "Lady Arwen tak akan suka kalau kau hilangkan ini."

Aragorn memandang kalung indah yang menjadi wakil persahabatannya dengan putri tunggal dari penguasa Rivendall. Dia memandang Legolas lagi dan kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku tak ingin membuat lady anggun itu marah karena kecerobohanku." Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Legolas, membiarkan helai rambut panjang Legolas yang halus bersentuhan dengan jemarinya, "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Legolas hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan yang familiar itu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Théoden King. Ada yang harus aku katakan padanya." Ujar Aragorn saat menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Legolas.

Paham bahwa situasi saat ini benar-benar gawat, Legolas pun diam dan mengikuti Aragorn bertemu dengan pimpinan Rohan. Dia tahu… perang akan segera datang.

.

Saat Aragorn telah menyampaikan tentang pasukan Uruk-Hai yang menuju ke Helm's Deep pada sang Raja, Legolas mengikuti _ranger_ itu untuk menginspeksi seluruh bagian benteng dan menyiapkan strategi perang. Tapi bukan hanya demi strategi saja Legolas terus berjalan di belakang Aragorn, yang sebenarnya adalah karena dia khawatir pada pria itu. Semenjak tiba di benteng ini, Aragorn sama sekali belum beristirahat, padahal lukanya terlihat parah sekali.

"Aragorn, kau harus istirahat sebentar!" seru Legolas saat mereka menembus jalan sempit yang dipenuhi oleh prajurit. "Kau tidak akan banyak membantu dengan kondisi setengah hidup seperi ini."

Tapi Aragorn tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Legolas.

"Aragorn."

Mereka berdua berhenti saat seorang wanita muda datang mendekat. Ialah Éowyn keponakan dari Théoden King. Dia bicara dengan Aragorn, sementara Legolas, mengambil jarak di belakang Aragorn… Dia tak pernah suka kalau melihat Aragorn bicara dengan seorang wanita. Legolas tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin ini keegoisannya… mungkin ini kesombongannya sebagai pangeran dari Mirkwood, tapi Legolas selalu dan selalu berpikir kalau Aragorn hanya miliknya. Seperti juga Aragorn memilikinya.

Setelah Aragorn selesai bicara dengan Éowyn, pria tinggi berambut gelap itu menghampiri Legolas, "Sebaiknya kita cek perlengkapan prajurit."

Tak ada kata terucap saat Legolas berbalik dan pergi. Itu membuat Aragorn heran. Tak biasanya Legolas bersikap seperti ini. Dia menyusul Elf itu dan menahan pergelangan tangannya, "Legolas!"

Elf brambut pirang panjang itu berhenti tapi tak berbalik.

"Kau kenapa? Kau marah aku tak mau istirahat? Ayolah… kau tahu luka seperti ini tak berarti untukku. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."

Legolas melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan cepat menembus padatnya jalanan itu seolah dia adalah mahkluk tembus pandang yang tak terhalang apapun. Melihat kepergian Legolas, Aragorn hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Matahari mulai beranjak ke peradua, seisi benteng tampak tegang, panik dan takut dalam satu waktu yang sama. Para warga sudah diungsikan ke gua, namun selain prajurit terlatih yang siap menghadapi perang, ada juga pria tua dan pemuda belia yang ikut mengangkat senjata demi mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka.

"Petani, peternak, pengurus kuda… mereka sama sekali bukan prajurit." Ujar Aragorn.

"Sebagian besar sudah melihat terlalu banyak musim dingin." Kata Gimli.

"Atau terlalu sedikit." Lanjut Legolas, memandang para belia yang dipaksa menyandang pedang, tombak dan perisai.

Aragorn hanya mengangguk singkat, setuju pada pendapat kedua rekannya yang berbeda ras itu. Di sekeliling mereka terasa sekali aura ketakutan yang tak tertahan. Jelas saja perang bukanlah hal yang bisa dihadapi oleh sembarang orang. Tidak akan bisa ditahan oleh mereka yang bermental lemah.

Legolas tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, "Lihat mereka. Semua ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat di mata mereka." Dia melangkah pergi, namun dia berbalik lagi dan bicara dalam bahasanya, _"__Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig."_

Semua orang di sana terdiam mendengar suara Elf itu yang entah bagaimana terdengar jelas dalam kebisingan.

Aragorn bergeming memandang Legolas, _"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer."_

"Maka aku akan mati sebagai salah satu dari mereka!" Seru Aragorn, memandang tajam pada Legolas yang tak biasanya bersikap seperti ini. Tapi seketika dia menyesal telah bersuara keras seperti itu. Aragorn pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat Legolas hendak menyusul, Gimli menahannya, "Biarkan dia pergi, _lad_. Biar kan dia!"

Dan Legolas pun mengurungkan niatnya menyusul Aragorn.

Langit sudah semakin gelap, para prajurit dan juga warga sipil mulai bersiap di pos mereka. Menyiagakan senjata dan mengecek lagi sekeliling benteng itu. Aragorn sendiri sudah berkelili dan membantu semua persiapan, lalu dia masuk ke dalam gudang persenjataan yang sudah sepi. Dia pun harus bersiap. Ini tak akan jadi perang yang mudah.

Aragorn memakai semua perlengkapan yang disediakan untuknya. Mengikat sabuk dan wadah belati di pinggangnya. Begitu dia berbalik, seseorang mengulurkan sebuah pedang padanya. Legolas. Aragorn tersenyum tipis dan menerima pedang itu, dia melihat Legolas telah memakai perlengkapan perangnya. Busur dan panah tersandang anggun di punggungnya, begitu juga dengan belati kembar yang menjadi senjata andalan lain Elf itu.

"Kami sudah mempercayaimu sejauh ini dan kau tak pernah menyesatkan kami… Maafkan aku. Aku salah telah berputusasa."

"_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_ Ujar Aragorn seraya tersenyum. Dia menyentuh wajah Elf di hadapannya itu.

Legolas sendiri perlahan memejamkan mata saat melihat Aragorn makin mendekat padanya. Legolas pun merasakan jemari mereka bertaut begitu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Legolas tak mecoba melawan, faktanya, tubuhnya bereaksi diluar kendali otaknya setiap kali Aragorn menyentuhnya. Seluruh inderanya terpusat pada Aragorn seorang, seolah dia adalah pusat dunianya. Lengan Aragorn memeluk pinggang Legolas, memeluk Legolas yang tampak kuat sekaligus rapuh. Sosok Elf yang seindah berlian dan setipis kaca.

Sentuhan yang tak singkat itu berakhir saat mereka mendengar gemerincing suara baju rantai. Keduanya saling melepaskan diri dan berusaha bersikap wajar. Aragorn melihat Gimli datang menghampiri mereka dan mengenakan baju rantai yang terlalu besar untuk ukurannya.

"Kalau ada waktu aku akan menyesuaikan baju ini." Gimli melepaskan tangannya yang menahan bagian bawah baju rantai itu hingga sisanya jatuh menghantam lantai batu, melewati kakinya, "lagipula ini sedikit sesak dibagian dada."

Mendengar itu, Aragorn dan Legolas saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli.

Mendadak saja, perhatian mereka tercuri oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar dari luar sana. Legolas mengenali apa yang mereka dengar, "Itu bukan terompet Orc." Dia, Aragorn dan Gimli pun meninggalkan gudang persenjataan dan menuju ke gerbang utama. Di sana para prajurit telah membuka gerbang dan masuklah ratusan mungkin ribuan sosok berjubah dan bertudung yang membawa panah sebagai senjata mereka.

Aragorn melihat siapa pimpinan yang membawa pasukan itu yang sedang bicara dengan sang Raja Rohan, dan dia tahu siapa, _"Mae govannen, Haldir."_ Sapa Aragorn pada seorang Elf berbaju zirah dan berjubah merah. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanan di dada kirinya, sapaan formal kaum Elf, namun rasa syukur Aragorn atas kehadiran Haldir membuatnya memeluk prajurit suku Elf itu. Dia tahu Legolas tak akan keberatan, karena hormat Aragorn sama seperti hormat Legolas pada Haldir.

Haldir sendiri tampak agak canggung, dia, bangsa Elf, tak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik macam ini. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena dia datang untuk sekali lagi berjuang bersama para manusia untuk melawan kekuatan jahat yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Kedatanganmu sangat membantu, Haldir."

Legolas sendiri memberi sapaan formal dan kemudian berdiri di belakang Haldir. Saat itu para sosok berjubah yang adalah anak buah Haldir, serempak menghadap Aragorn dan Théoden King.

"Kami bagga bisa sekali lagi berjuang di pihak yang sama dengan Manusia." Ujar Haldir.

Saat itu, secercah harapan tampak memberikan semangat baru bagi para prajurit.

.

"Harusnya kau memilih tempat yang lebih baik lagi." Kata Gimli kesal karena dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari manusia ataupun Elf, dia hanya bisa memandang tembok batu.

Legolas berdiri di sebelah Dwarft itu dalam diam. Tak lama, Aragorn datang menghampiri mereka.

"_Well, lad,_ keberuntungan apapun yang menyertaimu dalam kehidupan ini, mari berharap itu akan bertahan malam ini." Ujar Dwarft itu.

Petir menyambar dan menampakkan barisan Orc dan Uruk-Hai yang telah ada begitu dekat dengan Helm's Deep.

"Kawanmu berada di sini bersamamu, Aragorn." Ujar Legolas, memandang lurus pada mata Aragorn yang sangat dia suka, mata yang penuh dengan keyakinan, mata yang begitu jujur. Aragorn menepuk pundak Legolas san kembali ke posnya sendiri.

Titik air mulai jatuh membasahi bumi, menyebarkan aroma yang lebih menakutkan. Suara hujan menggaungkan kengerian perang lebih dari apa yang dibayangkan. Dan dalam waktu singkat, pasukan Orc dan Uruk-Hai pun menyerbu ke arah dinding luar Helm's Deep. Aragorn memberi komando pada pasukan Elf yang menyiagakan panah mereka, Legolas memberitahu letak kelemahan mahkluk-mahkluk yang diciptakan dengan kekuatan kegelapan itu. Dalam sati perintah, ribuan anak panah melesat menembus hujan dan menghujam tanpa ampun pada pasukan musuh di bawah sana.

Serangan balasan mulai datang dari pihak musuh. Panah-panah melesat dan merobohkan beberapa prajurit yang berada di garis depan. Tangga-tangga mulai dinaikkan dan pasukan Uruk-Hai pun mulai memanjat dinding Helm's Deep yang konon tak pernah tertembus.

.

Detik demi detik kondisi makin berat sebelah. Dengan jumlah pasukan yang sangat tak seimbang, Théoden King memerintahkan semua untuk mundur dan masuk ke lapisan pertahanan di dalam benteng.

"Perintahkan para wanita dan anak-anak menuju ke gunung dan tinggalkan tempat ini!" seru Aragorn saat dia dan Théoden King juga pimpinan pasukan berkumpul di aula utama Helm's Deep. "Blokir jalan masuk setelah semua melewati jalur itu!"

Situasi makin tak terkendali dan bahkan Théoden King mulai tampak hilang harapan. Tapi tidak dengan Aragorn.

"Kita keluar… Kita keluar dan hadapi mereka." Ujar Aragorn, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Legolas selalu tahu kalau kata menyerah tak pernah dikenal oleh Aragorn. Legolas selalu tahu kalau Aragorn akan terus berjuang sampai hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Dia selalu tahu itu, maka dia diam, mengepalkan tangannya erat, membiarkan Aragorn menapak jalan yang dia pilih.

Saat itu, tampak cahaya masuk ke dalam aula itu dari jendela. Fajar telah datang. Théoden King pun memimpin pasukan berkuda dan menyerang puluhan ribu pasukan Uruk-Hai di luar benteng Helm's Deep. Dan di tengah tindakan yang entak disebut heroik atau bunuh diri itu, dari timur tampaklah seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Matahari? Bukan… itu Gandalf! White Magician yang pergi untuk membawa kembali pasukan bantuan seperti yang dia janjikan. Dan kini—dia kembali.

Di belakang pria tua beratribut putih itu, datanglah ribuan pasukan berkuda Rohan yang dipimpin oleh Éomer, kakak kandung dari Éowyn, dan pasukan itu langsung menyerang pasukan Uruk-Hai, tanpa ragu menembus tombak-tombak yang terhunus demi mencapai raja mereka, demi mempertahankan kehormatan mereka.

Begitu sang surya bertahta dan kelamnya malam berganti oleh birunya langit, sisa pasukan Uruk-Hai pun mundur dan berlarian tak tentu arah menuju ke arah hutan. Saat pasukan Rohan hendak mengejar, Gandalf menahan mereka.

"Jangan masuk ke dalam hutan! Biarkan mereka!"

Meski bingung, tak ada satupun pasukan Rohan yang berusaha melawan. Mereka menghentikan kuda mereka tak jauh dari hutan. Satu kejadian mengejutkan mereka, bagaimana tidak, setelah Uruk-Hai terakhir memasuki hutan, mendadak saja pepohonan di dalam hutan itu bergerak hidup. Seketika terdengar teriakan pasukan Uruk-Hai yang entah menemui nasib macam apa dalam belas kasih hutan yang selama ini mereka perlakukan sesuka hati. Alam memang adalah kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia ini…

.

Sisa peperangan meninggalkan duka yang mendalam. Para prajurit Rohan memisahkan mayat-mayat Orc dan Uruk-Hai dari jenazah para pejuang, baik manusia maupun Elf. Legolas memandang pilu pada sosok Haldir yang terbaring damai dalam tidurnya yang abadi.

Aragorn mendekati Legolas dan menepuk pundak Elf itu dengan lembut, "Dia mendapat akhir yang sangat terhormat. Akhir terbaik yang bisa diharapkan seorang pejuang."

"Aku tahu itu." Legolas berlutut di sebelah Haldir dan menyentuh tangan Haldir yang terasa dingin. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat dimana jenasah para Elf terbaring tanpa nyawa.

Setelah itu, tugas mereka masih belum selesai. Gandalf memutuskan untuk menuju ke tempat di mana Saruman berada dan Théoden King memutuskan untuk ikut ke tempat White Magician yang menyerahkan diri pada kuasa kegelapan. Di menara kembar yang menjadi benteng Saruman, mereka bertemu dengan Pippin dan Merry, dua Hobbit yang menjadi bagian dari Fellowship of The Rings, kelompok yang dibentuk untuk membawa cincin berisi kekuatan jahat menuju ke gunung api di Mordor untuk menghancurkannya. Di sana mereka juga melihat ajal datang menjemput Saruman dan menjadikan Gandalf sebagai satu-satunya White Magician yang ada di dunia.

Kembali ke kerajaan Rohan, mereka semua mengadakan upacara penghormatan untuk mereka yang telah melepas nyawa demi mempertahankan Helm's Deep. Bagi para pejuang yang telah membuktikan kesetiaan mereka dan kehormatan mereka.

Selesai upacara itu, semua pun menikmati pesta seadanya untuk memulihkan dari dari duka yang tak mungkin bisa hilang begitu saja…

Aragorn sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menikmati kesunyian saat semua masih terlelap. Namun saat dia sampai di depan istana Rohan, dia menemukan sosok Legolas yang berdiri di sisi pelataran istana yang tak berpagar. Perlahan dia mendekati Legolas dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak tidur?" bisik Aragorn.

"… Tidak begitu mengantuk."

Aragorn tak mendebatnya, "Aku lihat kau dan Gimli lumayan bersenang-senang di dalam tadi. Tak ku sangka kau kuat minum juga."

"Minuman manusia tak begitu mempengaruhiku, tapi ku rasa aku memang sedikit mabuk. Sampai sekarang ada rasa yang menggelitik di ujung jemariku."

Aragorn menyentuh jemari Legolas yang terasa sedikit dingin, "Kau membeku. Sebaiknya kau masuk dan tidur."

Tapi Legolas menggeleng, "Aku masih ingin di sini, menunggu pagi datang."

Aragorn menyentuh lekuk leher Legolas dengan bibirnya, tak susah, karena saat ini Legolas hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa, tak dilengkapi peralatan perangnya. Hanya selembar sutra Elf yang tak bisa dibandingkan kehalusannya dengan kain manapun buatan manusia.

Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pelukan itu, Legolas memejamkan matanya dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada Aragorn. Seluruh ketegangan, ketakutan dan kesedihan yang memenuhi dirinya larut dan menguap tersapu angin yang terasa damai. Legolas pun membiarkan saat Aragorn melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mereka saling berhadapan. Sekali lagi Legolas membiarkan Aragorn mencium bibirnya. Dia ingin sejenak melupakan kegilaan yang baru saja usai. Melupakan kengerian yang tak tertahankan.

Punggung Legolas menyentuh dinding batu yang dingin dan dia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam sentuhan yang kian lama makin meninggalkan akal sehat. Jemari Legolas mencengkram pakaian Aragorn saat bibir pria itu beralih menuju ke lehernya. Panas menjalari setiap inci tubuhnya, membakarnya perlahan. Legolas tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa dia begini mudahnya kehilangan kendali diri setiap kali Aragorn menyentuhnya.

"A… ra… gorn…"

Senang melihat reaksi Legolas yang seperti itu, Aragorn kembali mencium bibir si Elf dan memeluknya erat. Dia berdehem pelan dan menyibak rambut panjang Legolas yang tergerai sedikit berantakan, "Andai kita punya waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku tidak akan selesaikan sampai di sini saja."

Jemari Legolas bergetar pelan, detak jantungnya berpacu jauh lebih cepat dari detaknya yang biasa. Panas masih belum meninggalkan tubuhnya dan aroma khas Aragorn masih tercium dengan jelas. Elf itu masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Tapi itu susah, karena dia masih merasakan telapak tangan Aragorn di wajahnya.

Tersenyum melihat Legolas yang tampak sangat mempesona seperti itu, Aragorn meraih rambut halus Legolas dan menciumnya, "Setelah semua ini usai, kau tak akan aku lepaskan lagi, Legolas of Mirkwood. Bersiaplah."

Akhirnya Legolas membuka matanya dan memandang langsung pada Aragorn. Dia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari jerat sang pewaris Isildur ini. Jerat yang menyesatkan tapi terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan.

Saat fajar datang membawa hangatnya sinar mentari, keduanya berdiri bersanding. Mereka tahu jalan di depan tak akan mudah untuk dilalui. Juga tak ada kepastian apa mereka akan bisa bertahan dari perang ini. Namun satu yang mereka yakini… bahwa harapan bagi mereka tak akan pernah padam. Tak akan hilang begitu saja, dan harapan itu akan terus tumbuh. Harapan… akan selalu menyertai mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AAHH! Fic LoTR aku yg pertamaaaa! Makasih buat Niero, Elita dan My Sist Sun-T yang sudah meracuni n mendukungku bikin AragonLegolas ini. Maaaaaaaf banget kalo OOC. Huhuhu… next time dibuat yang lebih in chara lagi deh. Nah~ um… mohon ripiunya yaaaa.. #Ngabur

Btw, translate bahasa Elf yg ada di fic ini *nyomot semena2 dari filmnya*

"_Le abdollen."_ = Kau terlambat

"_Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig." _= dan mereka memang ketakutan… tiga ratus melawan sepuluh ribu."

"_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_ = mereka punya banyak harapan untuk mempertahankan diri di sini daripada di Edoras.

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer."_ = mereka tak bisa memenangkan perang ini. Mereka semua akan mati.

"_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."_ = Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Legolas.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir."_ = Selamat datang, Haldir.


End file.
